


"I won't let you fall"

by Awkward_bean_sky



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fic, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_bean_sky/pseuds/Awkward_bean_sky
Summary: Crowley has been suffering from nightmares for quite a while already, but this one was different. Aziraphale came to comfort him.





	"I won't let you fall"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short drabble based on the sentence "I won't let you fall"  
I wrote this in the middle of the night and didn't proof read, so good luck with this mess.

Aziraphale sat on his bed, book in his hand, just like he had done for every other night for 6000 years. Everything was normal. That was, until the telephone started ringing. Frowning, the angel got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?", he asked as he picked up. No reply. He could hear ragged breathing on the other side of the line. "Hello? Anyone there?", he tried again and still no response. "I'm going to hang up now. Good-"

"No, please don't hang up, Angel", interrupted a voice. 

"Crowley?", Aziraphale asked. 

"Y-yes. It's me", replied the demons weak voice. It was hoarse and his breath was still ragged. 

"Are you alright, my dear? You don't sound all that well", the angel said, worried about the demon. There was a long silence and Aziraphale thought that Crowley may have hung up. "You still with me, love?", he asked softly. 

"Yes, yes, I'm here. Just give me a second", replied a meek voice. 

"I'm coming over. Give me five minutes", said Aziraphale. An uncertain 'okay' came as a reply and Aziraphale hung up. He quickly got dressed and made his way to Crowley's apartment. 

He knocked on the door. "My dear, it's me, Aziraphale. Can you let me in?", he asked through the door, in hope Crowley would hear. 

No response. He knocked again. This time there was moving inside. A crash. Muttered curses. And then the door opened. 

Aziraphale took in the sight before him. Crowley had none of his usual swagger. He was wearing sweatpants and was shirtless. His hair was sticking up in weird places, like he had just woken up. His face though was the worst thing to look at and the sight made Aziraphale's heart ache. 

The demons eyes were bloodshot, tear tracks underneath them, his lip was bleeding and he just looked. Broken.

"What happened", Aziraphale managed to get out after a few seconds, sadness evident on his face. 

Crowley didn't reply and just stepped aside to let Aziraphale inside. He had his arm slung around his stomach and looked down. The smell of alcohol lingered in the air of the flat.

As Aziraphale wandered inside after Crowley, he took in the sight of the place. Whiskey bottles were scattered across the floor and it looked like no one had cleaned in years. 

"What happened? We saw each other only a few months ago", he asked again, sitting down on Crowley's bed. He quietly miracled the the dust away.

Crowley slumped down on the bed, curling into a little ball. "I have been drunk for three weeks now", he said softly. "I started getting nightmares and being drunk makes it better. Of course I could've just stayed awake, but my life itself is a nightmare as well"

A silence fell between them. 

"Oh, Crowley", said Aziraphale. He softly took Crowley's hand in his own and squeezed softly.

"I've had nightmares for a long time now. About the fall. About hell finding out how incompetent I am. About dying", the red head continued, his voice shaking as new tears began to form. "But this one was different"

"How so?", Aziraphale asked.

"It was about you. You- you"

"I what?"

"You fell."

Aziraphale was stunned into silence. He sank down onto the bed next to Crowley and looked at him lovingly. 

"I won't let you fall", said the demon and looked up at the blonde. 

"I know you won't", said the angel with a warm smile. He wrapped his arms around the other and pressed a kiss to his head. "I know."


End file.
